Because, I Love You (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Semuanya begitu sederhana. Karena aku mencintaimu. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


**Because, I Love You**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya ditiru apalagi mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Semuanya begitu sederhana. Karena aku mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Astaga!"

Sosok pria manis itu memekik kencang dengan salah satu tangan yang menutupi bibirnya saat mendapati sosok pria tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Tubuh tinggi pria tampan itu tampak bergetar kedinginan akibat pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya tak lagi kering karena terguyur berjuta-juta air yang jatuh dari langit.

"Wo—Wookie-ah…" sosok pria tampan itu membuka suaranya untuk memanggil pria manis yang saat ini masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seolah tersadar, pria manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu dengan cepat membimbing langkah pria tampan itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Ryeowook pada sosok pria tampan itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sosok pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Ryeowook, yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Yesung itu hanya dapat menatap kepergian kekasihnya dalam diam. Dari nada bicara Ryeowook yang terdengar di telinganya, ia tahu jika kekasihnya yang berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil itu tengah menahan emosinya, berusaha untuk tak berteriak padanya saat melihat kondisinya yang basah kuyub ketika berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ini!" suara Ryeowook yang masih terdengar sinis membuat Yesung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap handuk serta pakaian yang dibawa Ryeowook untuknya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap lekat wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Kau marah pada _**hyung**_?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan datar kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Cepat ambil ini dan ganti pakaian _**hyung**_!" perintahnya telak, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung lantas mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang ada di tangan Ryeowook masih dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lekat kedua mata Ryeowook.

"Kau marah pada _**hyung**_?" tanya Yesung lagi saat sang kekasih tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ryeowook hanya diam, benar-benar tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dan hal itu membuat Yesung menghela napas pelan.

"Sayang, jawab pertanyaan _**hyung**_ …" pinta Yesung lembut.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari hadapan Yesung. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kembali menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang ada di kamar sang kekasih dengan pakaian dan rambut yang tak lagi basah seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Penghangat ruangan serta selimut berwarna ungu yang tersampir dengan nyaman di tubuhnya memberikan rasa hangat untuknya di tengah-tengah hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan yang begitu deras di luar sana.

Kedua matanya mengedar, menatap ke sekeliling kamar sang pujaan hati yang selalu bersih dan rapi. Aroma—vanilla—khas yang selalu tercium di tubuh mungil sang kekasih pun tak luput dari indera penciumannya ketika ia berada di dalam ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat sang kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Dan bibirnya pun tak pernah berhenti untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman saat indera penglihatannya melihat sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang yang terletak di meja belajar sang kekasih, yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya dan sang kekasih yang tengah berpose mesra—bibir saling bertemu dengan kedua mata yang menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai foto yang tengah ditatapnya untuk melihat sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah menuju ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang masing-masing sisian nampan yang terdapat sebuah cangkir dan piring di atas nampan tersebut.

Pria tampan itu kembali mengukir senyuman di bibirnya saat sang kekasih sudah mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Minumlah! Aku tidak mau _**hyung**_ sakit," ucap Ryeowook masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Meski nada suaranya masih terdengar sinis, tapi Yesung yakin jika Ryeowook benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Hal itu terbukti dengan kebiasaan Ryeowook yang selalu menyediakan teh herbal serta kue jahe untuknya jika cuaca di luar sana sedang tak bersahabat. Dan hal sederhana seperti itu selalu membuat Yesung merasakan kehangatan di hatinya, selain teh herbal dan kue jahe yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sayang," ucap Yesung lembut kemudian meminum beberapa tegukan teh herbal yang dibuatkan kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum saat merasakan sensasi hangat teh herbal di tenggorokannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung meletakkan kembali cangkir teh herbal itu ke atas meja berukuran kecil yang ada di depannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang tak lagi membuka suaranya setelah memerintahkan dirinya untuk meminum teh herbal yang dibuatnya.

"Sayang… Kau marah pada _**hyung**_?" tanya Yesung lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkap selimut yang tengah digunakannya kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya agar semakin menempel pada sang kekasih.

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari hidung Ryeowook, membuktikan jika pria manis dengan kadar keimutan melebihi seorang wanita itu benar-benar kesal pada sosok pria tampan yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun itu.

"SEHARUSNYA _**HYUNG**_ KEMBALI KE TAMAN KANAK-KANAK SAJA JIKA TERUS-MENERUS MELAKUKAN HAL ITU. _**HYUNG**_ PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH _**HYUNG**_ LAKUKAN HAH? BAHKAN ANAK KECIL YANG BENAR-BENAR MASIH BERADA DI TAMAN KANAK-KANAK PUN TAHU JIKA HUJAN-HUJANAN ITU BISA MENYEBABKAN SAKIT _**HYUNG**_! SEBENARNYA APA YANG _**HYUNG**_ PIKIRKAN HAH?!" Ryeowook berteriak marah, menumpahkan semua emosinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa sebodoh itu sampai nekat mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya untuk sampai di apartemennya.

Walau hal itu sudah beberapa kali terjadi, Yesung tetap saja terkejut dengan teriakan penuh emosi yang terlontar dari bibir sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah membalas teriakan Ryeowook dengan teriakan juga. Ia lebih memilih membalas teriakan Ryeowook dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut. Karena ia tahu, Ryeowook tak akan semarah itu jika ia sendiri tidak membuat ulah.

Dengan helaan napas yang teratur, Yesung menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu tangan Ryeowook kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan serta kenyamanan yang selalu disukai Ryeowook dan juga dirinya.

"Maaf. Maaf sayang, _**hyung**_ tahu _**hyung**_ salah _._ Tapi **_hyung_ ** tidak bisa menahan keinginan _**hyung**_ untuk bertemu denganmu. _**Hyung**_ merindukanmu, Wookie-ah…" ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup tangan Ryeowook yang tengah digenggamnya.

Ryeowook merasakan hatinya bergemuruh dan menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia menepis tangan Yesung yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan erat.

" _ **Hyung**_ bertingkah seperti _**hyung**_ tidak bisa melihatku lagi di lain hari. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, _**hyung**_? Kenapa _**hyung**_ selalu seperti ini? Kenapa _**hyung**_ suka sekali membuatku merasakan sesak saat rasa khawatir terhadap _**hyung**_ begitu besar?" lirih Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang parau. Kesesakkan yang kembali muncul di hatinya sukses membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang dilapisi buliran bening.

Yesung pun ikut merasakan sesak di hatinya ketika Ryeowook sudah bersikap lemah di depannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu membuat pria manis yang sangat ia cintai itu terluka karena keegoisannya.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir. _**Hyung**_ hanya tidak bisa menahan kerinduan _**hyung**_ padamu, maka dari itu _**hyung**_ nekat menerobos hujan untuk bertemu denganmu..."

Hening.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook untuk membalas ucapan Yesung. Pria manis yang memiliki keahlian memasak itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin bertaut erat. Namun satu perbedaan dari kondisi pria manis itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Yesung saat bahu sempit Ryeowook bergetar cukup kuat. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Yesung memukul kepalanya sendiri cukup kuat sebelum bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

Dapat Yesung dengar isakan lirih itu beberapa kali terlontar dari bibir sang kekasih, membuat hatinya semakin sesak saat lagi-lagi dirinya membuat orang yang begitu ia cintai menangis begitu pilu.

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan _**hyung**_ …" lirihnya meminta maaf seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tak membalas ucapan kekasihnya. Ia masih saja terdiam di pelukan sang kekasih meski kini isakan pilu itu sudah tak lagi terlontar dari bibirnya. Namun rasa sesak itu tak kunjung hilang saat ia merasakan suhu tubuh sang kekasih yang cukup panas.

Pria manis dengan tubuh mungil itu melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya lantas bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih dan menatap wajah tampannya yang sedikit memucat. Satu senyum miris sukses terulas di bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu _**hyung**_ , jangan pernah memaksakan sesuatu jika hasilnya tidak baik untuk _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ bisa naik taksi jika mobil pribadi _**hyung**_ belum selesai diservice. _**Hyung**_ tidak perlu bersusah payah mengayuh sepeda di tengah-tengah hujan yang begitu deras hanya untuk bertemu denganku. _**Hyung**_ alergi dengan air hujan. _**Hyung**_ akan sakit jika terkena air hujan dan aku tak suka itu _**hyung**_. Aku khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, _**hyung**_. Jangan membuatku terus-menerus merasakan sesak. Dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah _**hyung**_ tak bisa lagi melihatku di lain hari. Kumohon… berhenti membuat dirimu sendiri sakit, _**hyung**_ …"

Airmata Ryeowook dan Yesung mengalir dalam waktu bersamaan. Rasa sesak kembali menggelayuti hati keduanya namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Namun meski begitu, perasaan cinta yang timbul di antara keduanya begitu besar, yang selalu sukses mengalahkan rasa sesak serta keegoisan yang dimiliki keduanya. Karena cinta… Yesung dan Ryeowook dapat menahan batu-batu besar yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan tembok cinta yang sudah mereka bangun.

Dengan jejak airmata yang berada di kedua pipinya, Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook yang tengah menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian memposisikan kedua tangan itu untuk melingkari lehernya. Senyum manis tersimpul di bibir Yesung bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Ryeowook. Hembusan napas hangat miliknya menerpa wajah manis Ryeowook seiring dengan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook yang semakin dekat. Hingga kedua matanya dan juga kedua mata Ryeowook terpejam—

 _ **Chu**_

—penyatuan bibir itu terjadi.

Yesung dapat merasakan air asin yang keluar dari kedua mata Ryeowook sedikit menetes di bibir mungil milik Ryeowook sesaat setelah bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook menyatu. Namun meski begitu, rasa manis akan bibir Ryeowook tetap lebih kuat daripada rasa asin karena airmata Ryeowook.

Lumatan-lumatan pelan Yesung berikan pada bibir atas dan bibir bawah Ryeowook. Menyesap rasa manis bibir sang kekasih yang sudah menjadi candunya selama tiga tahun ini. Ryeowook pun tak ingin kalah dari sang kekasih. Pria manis kelahiran Juni itu turut melumat pelan bibir atas dan bibir bawah sang kekasih, memberikan respon ciuman dengan baik meski ia tak begitu pandai dalam hal berciuman.

"Hmmh… Nngghh…"

Erangan serta desahan samar terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook saat sang kekasih mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, seolah meminta akses jalan agar daging tak bertulang yang sejak tadi menjilat-jilat permukaan bibirnya bisa masuk ke rongga hangat mulutnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama daging tak bertulang milik Yesung sudah masuk ke rongga hangat milik Ryeowook.

Yesung menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lincah di dalam mulut Ryeowook, mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi Ryeowook yang rapi. Setelah itu, Yesung dengan cekatan mengajak daging tak bertulang milik Ryeowook untuk bertarung, saling mendorong ataupun membelit yang tentu saja menimbulkan rasa nikmat untuk keduanya.

Hingga remasan pelan yang Yesung rasakan pada rambutnya, membuat Yesung menghisap cukup kuat lidah sang kekasih sebelum melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir sang kekasih.

Ryeowook menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Napasnya benar-benar hampir habis jika Yesung menciumnya seperti itu. Sementara Yesung, pria tampan itu menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih Wookie, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah memberi _**hyung**_ banyak cinta dan kebahagiaan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan _**hyung**_. Terima kasih sudah peduli pada _**hyung**_. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menerima semua keburukan _**hyung**_ …" ucap Yesung dengan tulus. Kedua matanya masih menatap penuh cinta pada Ryeowook, namun tangannya kembali menyentuh kedua tangan Ryeowook kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Ryeowook lantas mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"Maaf jika aku berlebihan _**hyung**_. Maaf juga jika aku terlalu cerewet dengan kesehatan _**hyung**_. Sungguh! Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, _**hyung**_. Aku tak ingin kehilangan _**hyung**_ , karena aku sangat mencintai _**hyung**_ …"

Pelukan hangat kembali Ryeowook dapatkan dari sang kekasih. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat telinganya mendengar degup jantung Yesung yang begitu cepat, begitu juga dengan degup jantungnya yang selalu berdegup tak normal jika sudah bersama sang kekasih.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf sayang, kau tidak salah. _**Hyung**_ tahu, apa yang kau lakukan semuanya untuk kebaikan _**hyung**_. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir sampai menangis karena _**hyung**_. Dan juga… _**Hyung**_ lebih, lebih dan lebih mencintaimu sayang…"

* * *

 _ **Karena pada akhirnya…**_

 _ **Sebuah keegoisan selalu kalah dengan sebuah pengertian…**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

* * *

Satu lagi oneshot (manis) YeWook dariku untuk kalian YeWook Shipper ^^

Pulang kuliah langsung ambil laptop di kamar dan segera mengedit ff yang ingin aku publish dan jadilah ff di atas :D semoga kalian menikmati bacaan yang aku buat kali ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Jealous]**

Guest ll hanazawa kay ll Rnine21 ll kim eun hoon ll JonginDO ll Reka ELF ll Fujihara Chitose ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia ll JungAya. MitangSomniall rhia. elf

.

.

 **[The Betrayal]**

Jeremy kim84 ll Yeri LiXiu ll yuliacloudsomnia ll deekim ll ywkfjshi ll ohana no haruno ll hanazawa kay ll nathasya ll Tatia ll hyoya ll Ti tokk ll Rnine21 ll deekim ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia

.

.

 **[Night]**

Guest ll Yeri LiXiu ll Yulia cloudsomnia ll Reka ELF ll deekim

Guest ll Tatia ll dududu ll hanazawa kay ll Watii ll KimYeWook411 ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia ll Yewook yewook yewook ll Rnine21

.

.

 **[CINT A]**

Jeremy kim84 ll Guest ll nathasya ll ChulZzinPang ll Yulia cloudsomnia ll cloudsomniashipper ll abilhikmah ll hanazawa kay ll deekim ll Yewook yewook yewook ll Yeri LiXiu ll ywkfjshi ll Tatia ll Alexiandra Hyoya ll Guest ll Rnine21 ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia

.

.

 **[Milk]**

Guest ll ywkfjshi ll Rnine21 ll BekiCoy0411 ll Guest ll ismaneli ll Yewook yewook yewook ll Fujihara Chitose ll nathasya ll Yeri LiXiu ll KimYeWook411 ll Bbangssang

.

.

Aku mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih atas respon dan komentar positif yang kalian berikan untukku. Senyumku akan semakin lebar jika sudah membaca komentar kalian :D tetap seperti ini ya, kalian memberikan komentar untukku dan aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat banyak cerita YeWook untuk YeWook Shipper ^^

Tetap semangat semuanyaaaaaaaaaa.

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
